


When The Tides Turn

by anglmukhii



Series: victuuri week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, Day 4: Free for all, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Phichit and Chris play matchmaker basically, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: Victor, despite being a legendary skater and the world's most eligible bachelor, has had horrible luck in the romance department. Yuuri's never even been on a date. Chris and Phichit decide to set them up on a blind date in the hopes that luck may finally be in their favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late on this. I was a bit busy yesterday, so I'll be posting two today. Anyway, here's Day 4!

“It was awful!”

Chris shook his head as Victor continued to lament about how his most recent date had gone very badly. For being one of the most eligible bachelors on the planet, Victor had alarmingly bad luck in the romance department.

And now here he was, his head on the table, continuing on, “He spent the entire date staring at our servor’s ass rather than talking to me!”

“Who in their right mind would check out another man when they’re on a date with you of all people?” Chris asked, half amused, half in pity.

“I think he got the server’s number at the end of the date. Argh!” he groaned.

“Yikes,” was all Chris could reply back. Although Chris had warned him that the guy was no good for him. He seemed bored and uninterested. Apparently he was blind too because no matter how hot the server might’ve been, he doubted that he could measure up to the likes of Victor Nikiforov.

“What am I doing wrong?” Victor thought out loud, as if he were by himself.

“You see a cute guy and then proceed to ask him out. Even if they have the personality of a wet napkin, if they’re hot, you go for it,” Chris shrugged. Well, true, he wasn’t one to talk.  But ever since he’d found himself someone with both the looks and personality, he’d wised up a little bit.

“Well I’m through with it. Contrary to what any of you may think of me, I just want to find the love of my life and settle down,” he was pouting now.

“Oh do you now?” Chris was thinking. There was someone that came to mind. And he knew Victor would be interested but there was a small problem.

He wasn’t sexy at first glance but once you put him on the ice or got a few drinks in him, the erotic and sensual beast from within was released. A Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde of sexiness really. The one he had in mind was also not aware of it and to say that he was shy was a tragic understatement.

He had a lot of anxiety and he also looked up to Victor. There was a real possibility that this could end just as badly as before. But Victor was unpredictable.

“Well, I do know a guy. But I do warn you, he’s not the type you usually go for,” Chris warned. He was slightly amused when Victor sat up straight, interested.

“You do? What’s his name? What’s he like?” the words spilled from his mouth in quick succession. Wow, he really was desperate.

“Yuuri Katsuki, he’s from Japan, he’s up and coming,” Chris was leaving it there. He was getting way too much of a kick watching Victor bounce up in his seat, anxious to hear more.

“Up and coming? He’s a skater?” he practically squealed out. Yes, despite the number of rather attractive figure skaters, Victor had never actually dated any of them. They were all either taken or Victor was simply not interested. Maybe that was for the best. At least things weren’t awkward.

“Japan’s best,” was all Chris answered with.

“Really? Then why haven’t I heard of him?

“Name one Japanese skater. You were never good with names or faces,” Chris pointed out. Victor couldn’t argue with that.

And then Chris said, “He’s here with a friend of mine on vacation. I could ask him if he’s available. Then we’ll see.”

They wound up changing the subject but in the back of Victor’s mind, his curiosity had really peaked. He’d never been on a blind date before (shockingly) and was used to knowing what he was getting himself into when on a date. Well, mostly he did. The last date didn’t count.

But whoever he was, he could give it a try…

* * *

 

“Huh? A date?” Yuuri had looked up from his phone to look up at Phichit, who was smiling.

“Yeah! Chris says he has the perfect date for you in mind,” there was a glimmer in Phichit’s eye as he said it. Yuuri didn’t feel very comfortable with that.

Also if it was Chris who said it, well that just made it all the worse.

“I-I don’t know,” Yuuri said, looking back down on his phone. Yuuri wasn’t good with people. He quite literally had a handful of friends. And he’d never been on a date before. It was kind of sad for someone his age.

“Oh come on Yuuri!” Phichit pouted. “I’ve seen what he looks like, I guarantee that you’ll love him!”

“Yeah? Are you going to let me see?” Yuuri asked, putting down his phone and crossing his arms.

“Nope! It’s kind of a surprise. But don’t worry Yuuri! We would never set you up with someone we didn’t think you’d at least like a little bit,” Phichit held his phone close.

“Well then what if I say no?” Yuuri challenged, narrowing his eyes. Phichit was his best friend, but he had mischievous side. For better or for worse.

Phichit shrugged, “Well, I won’t force you. But why would you say no? Also, what if he’s your one true love or something?”

“Phichit-kun…” Yuuri groaned. “I haven’t met him or even seen what he looks like. Aren’t you getting a little ahead of yourself?”

“All lovers start out as complete strangers!” he exclaimed cheerfully. Shit, he had a point.

Yuuri looked down at his hands. So it had come to this. He couldn’t get a date so his friends had set him up on one. Wow, that was pathetic. What did one even do on a date? He’d read somewhere that dinner was the best place to have one and that movies were the worst. But he didn’t really trust the internet on dating advice as he had learned quite a few times that one size did not fit all.

“Okay, so what _can_ you tell me about him?” Yuuri tried to sound interested.

“Mmm, he’s Russian, a few years older than you, and really fun!” Phichit had not looked up from his phone once.

Great, that wasn’t a generic description at all. That description could match at least a quarter of Russian men.

“I-I guess there’s no harm…” Yuuri nearly regretted it when he heard the squeal of delight coming from Phichit’s mouth.

“Great! I’ll let Chris know! Yuuri, I promise. I would never do anything for you if I didn’t think it’d make you happy in the end!”

Uh huh, that’s what they all say. This could go two ways: a complete disaster or perfectly amazing.

And Yuuri, with his low self-confidence, wasn’t betting on the latter…

Chris had sent Victor a picture. Victor found himself chewing his bottom lip for about 10 minutes as he looked at the picture. It was…kind of hazy and blurry. And not very flattering either. Apparently it was the only picture of him that Chris had as this guy was apparently very camera shy.

To say the least, he didn’t really like what he was seeing. And was he really that desperate that he’d just go on a date with just anyone they set him up with? He really didn’t know. But he didn’t have the heart to tell Chris that he didn’t like it.

Damn, he felt shallow. Attempting to turn down someone just for one bad picture, but for him, physical attraction was important. It may not have been for everyone, but it was for him. But he’d feel like such a dick if he turned him down now.

And Chris’s point would be proven correct.

Dammit…

Victor proceeded to spend the next few days dodging Chris’s question, saying that he was really tired after a long day of practice. His stamina was not what it used to be, so he could play that card. But he still felt bad. Also, he made sure to push himself extra hard at practice, just to make sure that he had something to back up in case Chris showed up. His coach had never been more pleased with him.

This went on for almost a week. Yuuri would be heading back to Detroit and they could both forget that this whole thing had happened. That sounded correct.

But once again, he felt like a dick. A really shallow one at that. For all he knew, the guy could be really fun and amazing. Still, he wasn’t sure. And another thing was that after a series of bad dates and even worse relationships, he didn’t want to be disappointed again. But he also didn’t want to remain single for the rest of his life and die alone.

In short, his thoughts were confusing.

And finally after a week, Chris texted him. He could see right through him.

_‘U know. Yuuri is leaving the day after tomorrow. R u going on a date or no?’_

Victor didn’t answer. He didn’t want to come off as an ass.

_‘U should meet him. If u don’t like him, just don’t go for a second date. But r u going to let the possibility of true love slip through ur fingers bcus ur not sure?’_

Dammit, Chris got him. And he was right too. He hated it when Chris was right.

_‘Ok, tell him that I’ll take him out to dinner tomorrow night. We’ll see then…”_

Victor sighed as soon as he hit the sent button. It was one date. Just one date. Maybe he would end up liking this guy. He wouldn’t get his hopes up too high though.

* * *

 

Victor sat at the table. He had ordered water instead of the regular champagne. He was already slightly stressed because he couldn’t for the life of him remember the name Chris had given him. It took him really getting to know someone to remember their name. Or seeing them enough. First dates were important and if he ended up liking this guy, he didn’t want to come off as a drunken slob. That had happened once. And needless to say, he didn’t get that second date.

He was in his late twenties and had been getting more and more discouraged. What was the joy of being a skating legend if you didn’t have that one person to share it all with. He would’ve gladly given it all up for the sake of true love. He wanted to fall in love.

But his flaw was that he was shallow and for that reason he always asked out the wrong kind of men. Hell, he had almost turned down this date because of one unflattering picture. And that was probably why he was still single.

‘His personality, if he’s not attractive, just pay attention to his personality…’ he chanted to himself.

Yuuri had walked into the restaurant. Phichit had just given him the restaurant and a table number. That was about it. Didn’t give him a name or anything else to go by and Yuuri was beginning to regret agreeing to this whole thing at all.

“Table 7 please?” he requested shyly and quietly. Oh god, he was already a mess.

The server didn’t seem to notice and gave him a small smile, “Ah yes, we were expecting you. Right this way please.”

Yuuri’s palms were sweating as he followed the server. His mind was racing at a million miles per second at the thought of all that could go wrong. And right. He hoped things went right. He prayed. This was his first ever date after all.

“Right over here, sir,” the waiter motioned to the location of the table. Yuuri’s eyes followed the waiter’s hand and he inhaled so hard that he momentarily forgot how to exhale.

Phichit and Chris had set him up with… _Victor Nikiforov?!_ Is this why Phichit had been so secretive about not telling him anything?

He was so dead after this date…

Victor took a sip of water before turning to see the server walking over to the table with his date. The moment he caught a glance of him, the water went down the wrong pipe and dropped his glass onto the floor. He was coughing like crazy, but he couldn’t take his eyes off his date. He was…just beautiful. His hair was slicked back. He had a blush painted across his face and he looked rather shy. But holy hell, did the picture do him a giant disservice.

And then, something just…clicked within him…

“Oh my sir! Is everything all right?” The server had rushed over to him and the nearby tables were staring.

“Y-yes, everything is fine. His coughs began to calm as his concerned date just stared, unsure of what to do.

“Please! Take a seat,” he offered the seat across from him a little too enthusiastically. Though he hated it when Chris was right, this was the exception. He’d never doubt his best friend’s matchmaking abilities ever again.

Yuuri took a seat and shakenly reached out his hand, “K-Katsuki Yuuri.”

Aww, he was nervous. That was okay, they were strangers after all. Victor would make sure to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

“Victor Nikiforov, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” he smiled. Yuuri gulped. He was so much more attractive in person. And that smile was making his insides turn to goo.

“Same to you,” he replied, smiling but his voice barely above a whisper.

Victor knew then that it would be up to him to initiate conversation. He wanted to know everything about him, even the small, trivial things.

“I hear you’re a skater,” that was an acceptable start, right?

“Y-yeah. I’m not that great…” he answered. He was blushing even harder and it was adorable.

Victor raised an eyebrow. Not that good? But Chris had told him that he was the best to come out of Japan. Was Yuuri just being humble? Or was it possibly something else?

“That’s not what I hear,” he said, smiling.

Yuuri’s blush was intensifying by the minute and it was almost too cute. And finally he spoke, “I’m sorry I’m so quiet it’s just…” he trailed off.

“Just what?” Victor urged. He wanted to know. He wanted to know how to make this date more comfortable. And get him to open up.

“I’ve uhh…never…done this before…” he stammered out. And proceeded to hide his face in his hands. Why had he just told him that?

Victor sat still, stunned. This was his first date? Ever?

“Really? Never? I find that hard to believe,” Victor said honestly.

He probably resembled a tomato now thanks to that comment, “Really?”

“Yes I do. I really do. If I’d seen you myself, I would’ve asked you on a date. There’s definitely no question about that.”

For some reason, Yuuri found himself relaxing at that. That was a definite confident boost that he had not been expecting. But it felt good. Especially coming from…

“Thank you,” he smiled, not stuttering for once the whole night.

The rest of the dinner passed relatively uneventfully, with them making small talk. Yuuri told Victor about his family and they owned a hot springs resort. He told them that he started out with ballet and then took up ice skating.

“And my friend and I…we would…” Yuuri stopped himself, turning red again. Why the hell was he telling him that? This may have been his first date, but even he knew that would sound creepy.

“You would?” Victor encouraged him to go on. But Yuuri just shook his head.

“Ah…never mind…”

“Aww, why not? I promise I won’t laugh,” he urged, hoping he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries. He was sure he wasn’t though.

“We would see your routine on TV and imitate it…” he mumbled out. Victor almost didn’t hear him.

He looked up when Victor didn’t say anything. He was a bit stunned when he met with a look of sincere delight on Victor’s face. He’d never seen anyone look so happy before. It was odd. He was almost sure that there were others who did it as well.

“Show me!” he requested.

That confused Yuuri more than anything…

* * *

 

Although the original plan was just to eat dinner, Victor had escorted him to the rink where he trained at. It was technically not still open, but Victor had spare keys. Yuuri was a bit apprehensive about it. He wasn’t used to sneaking around or trespassing, which this technically was. But Victor had gotten so excited when he had revealed that he would copy Victor’s routine…

He wasn’t expecting this though. Then again, even as a fan, Victor had always surprised him in some way.

They were on the ice within a couple of minutes, Victor looking hopefully at him.

There had been one that Yuuri had been practicing, but it felt so much weirder with Victor there. After all this was his routine. And a rather…sensual one at that.

Yuuri just went with it. While he still couldn’t perform the more difficult jumps, he could do the step sequences almost perfectly. He didn’t really have to think while doing them, he just moved. It was a little more difficult without the music.

He completely forgot where he was. And Victor couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The way his body moved, while he needed some work in certain areas, it was so fluid. And that’s all he needed to know.

The routine ended and Yuuri was snapped back into reality by the sound of applauding. Victor was clapping approvingly before skating over to him.

And before Yuuri could ask, Victor embraced him. And in his ear he whispered, “That was perfect. I loved it.”

His voice sounded so husky that it sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. He could admit that he’d had a crush on Victor the legendary skater for years now, but now his infatuation on Victor the man himself was beginning. And then for the millionth time that night, he blushed. Only this time, instead of an embarrassed red, it was a pale pink.

“Thank you Victor,” he embraced him back.

When they pulled apart, Victor looked him right in the eye. He took one of Yuuri’s hands in his own.

“You know…from the moment I saw you tonight…I knew there would be something special about you. And now I can see there’s many special things about you,” Victor said in a voice of absolute adoration.

Yuuri felt a little lightheaded. This felt like a very beautiful dream and he prayed that if it was, for him to stay stuck there.

Much to Victor’s confusion, Yuuri pinched himself. Ow, okay, this was real.

“Were you…were you seeing if you were awake?” Victor asked, amused.

Yuuri nodded, smiling, “Yeah. Looks like I am.”

Victor found that his self-control was slowly abandoning him. Was there anything that this man did that wasn’t adorable or incredibly beautiful? He hoped he’d have more opportunities to find out. And even though this was just a first date, he asked.

“Can I kiss you?”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide once again at the question. A kiss? Victor wanted to kiss him? Him of all people? How was this _not_ a dream? This was truly too good to be true. But Yuuri’s body seemed to be acting on its own tonight and he found himself nodding his head.

Victor leaned in, pressing his lips onto the younger man’s ever so slightly. It was soft but sweet. Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what to do, this was his first kiss after all. Victor immediately got that and smiled. This man was the very essence of purity. He would make sure to cherish that.

Yuuri shyly kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut. He didn’t know if he was doing well, but he was sure enjoying this.

When they finally broke apart for air, a few seconds later, they smiled at each other. For Yuuri, this was an absolutely perfect first date. As for Victor, this was the best first date that he’d ever had. The tides had turned in his favor at last. Yuuri had been worth all of the past disappointment.

They’d definitely have to thank Chris and Phichit for this later…

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my parents because this is basically what happened to them. My dad was friends with her uncle, he showed him a picture of her. It was really hazy and unflattering so he make every excuse under the sun not to see her. But finally he did and when he did, well he tells me that he dropped his plate of food and just knew she was the one. So yeah, thanks mom and dad for the laugh and inspiration. 
> 
> I'm really glad to see all the warm reception. Thanks guys so much, you're so awesome! 
> 
> Again, this is going to be posted on my Tumblr, same name as here!


End file.
